Pourquoi Dumby ?
by Nat-kun
Summary: L'un des plus gros délire de ma vie. Retenez votre vessie et pas votre souffle, vous allez vous aussi mourir de rire devant ce pur produit de fanfiqueurs déjantés! Tout est parti d'une question simple et légitime pourtant. De Fire.Eart et moi.


********

_**POURQUOI DUMBY ... ?**_

******__******

**ATTENTION, GROS DELIRE EN VUE!**

**Rating : T (parce qu'on parle de c*l et de n'importe quoi)**

**Couple: ... Mwahahaha! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!**

C'est un truc dingue qu'on a fait FireEarth (j'ai pas franchement son autorisation pour le publier mais... je lui poserai la question, même si j'ai la flemme) et moi en conversation sur FF,net (je parle beaucoup sur FF,net).

Tout est parti de la question totalement légitime de ma part en parlant de HP 7, le film:

Tu ne trouve pas que le fait que Dumby ne se soit pas décomposé au bout d'un an est bizarre? Les sorciers mettent des sorts de concervation sur leurs tombes ou quoi?"

Je ne savais pas ce que cette question allait déclancher (tadam!) (en gras c'est ce FireEarth m'a répondu)

****

**

* * *

Peut-être. Ou alors Dumby est super fort, même mort. Ou peut-être que la tombe est stérilisée (Bon plus maintenant vu que Voldy il l'a détruite, mais ça on s'en fout) ? [...]On trouvera surement d'autres idées stupides sur le prochain film, du genre, mais pourquoi ils se battent là et pas ailleurs ?"**

"Peut-être que l'on verra le Zombie Dumby s'inviter au pot d'après-guerre? Parce que c'est carrément un bunker qu'il avait, un truc hermétique pour par que l'air vienne lui pourrir la carcasse. Ensuite on aura le droit aux Mangemorts qui jouent aux carte pendant le bataille finale (quand Harry va voir Voldy pour se faire tuer) et pendant qu'il sera mort, le glucosé lui proposera une tasse de thé au citron ainsi qu'un bonbon au citron accompagné de tartelette au citron. Et Voldy dansera la macarena."

****

**"Et Harry, il finira bourré et fera un strip-tease, maculé de citron, au vieux Dumby qui se rincera l'œil en salivant. Voldy, en dansant la macarena, il glissera sur une peau de banane, que dis-je ! une peau de citron ! A côté, les petits Mangemorts, affolés de voir leur maître mort à cause d'une chute (traumatisme craninen, tu comprends.) ils vont réveiller le petit Harry pour qu'il aille vaillamment annoncer aux sorciers qu'IL a vaincu !"**

"Les sous-vêtement de Harry seront jaune (citron évidemment) et consisteront en un "superbe" string remonté audessus des hanches lanssant voir un peu trop de choses... Il dansera avec Tonton voldy avent de le pousser sur la peau de citron et le traumatisme crânien sera du à la rencontre entre le seigneur des Ténèbres et la poignée de la porte (qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là d'ailleurs cette porte?). Et ensuite c'est Lucius qui réveille langoureusement Harry qui part en string annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis entrain de se saoûler."

****

"**Tu as OUBLIE de préciser que le magnifique string de Harry était ornée d'un citron sexy (c'est possible) ressemblant légèrement à Dumby et que sur sa chute de reins était tatoué "** me Voldy". Lucius le réveille par un magnifique baiser de conte de fée, avant que Harry ne lui foute une énorme baffe, vu que, bien évidement, il n'a pas envie de trahir ses deux amours véritables: Voldy chéri et le citron ! (Ah bah oui, ce n'est pas Dumby. Quel nenni !) Et c'est en roulant lascivement des hanches que notre Survivor nationnal va annoncer la mort de son cher amour et il finira par se consoler dans un alcool à base... de citron, bien évidemment. Ah ah ! Et tout ce joyeux bordel se finira en partouse immense où Harry finira consoler par Snape, qui par miracle, a survécu (Encore un ?)."**

"Même que le citron sexy était enchanté pour pouvoir pousser des bruits suggestif lorsque son porteur était "réactif". Et sur chaque fesse de l'élu, le tatoueur avait ajouté "I am a DickEater". Lucius ira se consoler dans les bras de Albus, tout aussi désemparé que lui et ils fonderont la Ligue des Rejetés de la Prophétie à laquelle Hagrid adhèrera pour un threesome. L'acool était du gin (fizz) et pendant que le (putain de) survivant-qui-fait-bander-tout-le-monde-avec-sa-démarche-de-chaloupe ira sucer le venin des veines de Severus, Belletrix entammera une version Karaoké de "que je t'aime", le survivant ayant ouvert la session avec "je ne suis pas un héros". Elle recevra une citrouille en pleine figure, que l'on ne pourra jamais lui retirer."

****

**"Et puis Harry a un tatouage caché que seul son citron préféré connait: un magnifique épluche citron au niveau de l'aine ~. Le couple Lucius, Albus, Hagrid sera alors rejoint par Ronny car, pour notre plus grand bonheur, Hermione, étant complétement soûlée, a finit par coucher avec Seamus et Dean (Un bon vieux threesome haut en couleur). Firenze rejoindra la ligue uniquement pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour, j'ai nommé: Rubeus Hagrid. Que veux-tu, la barbe en brousaille et les yeux noirs profonds c'est sexy. ne parlons pas de ce qu'il a entre les jambes hein ? Ensuite, Bellatrix est envoyé le cul en l'air dans le potager du Garde chasse, avec les citrouilles (ses amies) et Les Mangemorts se joindrons à la petite fête, joyeusement organisée par Harry, qui, après avoir sucé Severus dans tous les sens du terme (Hum...) nous fera un autre strip-tease (Encore ?), mais vêtu cette fois-ci d'un string noir avec un serpent en décoration (Pour Severus tu comprends.)"**

"L'épluche citron sera vert citron et lorsqu'on lui donnera du plaisir il deviendra jaune... citron et qu'il transforme le goût de Harry en celui d'un citron (même qu'à cause de ça, tout ceux qui lui on donné du plaisir par la bouche sont devenu accro au citron). Ron sera nommé Grand Maître de la Fellation et Sean et Dean abandonneront Mione à Bellatrix (qui pensa que c'était une citrouille et qui donc, lui caressa le cul-cul r'bite assez!)pour draguer le Calamar géant parce avoir pleins de bras ça doit être pratique. Harry entamera alors un tango langoureux avec le cadavre de son premier amour sous les sifflet des Mangemort et le regard jaloux de Severus, qui, agacé, entamera son propre effeuillage pour dévoiler ses propres tatouages."

****

**"Surtout que l'épluche citron, il vibre quand on le caresse. Ron, Grand Maître de la Fellation, deviendra alors un moine du sexe et traversera les pays pour enseigner son art aux petits enfants. Pendant ce temps, le Calamar profitera de Hermione et Bellatrix, les deux femmes devenant rapidement accro car le Calamar est un vrai Dieu du Sexe. Draco, jaloux qu'on lui pique son titre, coupera les bras du Calamar et fusionnera à son propre corps. Il sera alors enfermé dans un laboratoire scientifique pour être la 1ere créature mi-homme mi-céphalopode. Il finira dans une assiettes en encornets. Severus, quand à lui, dévoilera un magnifique tatouage en forme d'éclair sur sa fesse droite, déjà accro à Harry depuis belle lurette et le brun, tout excité, abandonnera le corps de Puelamort pour aller rouler une pelle magistrale à son homme. Les Mangemorts, lassés d'être sur le banc de touche, vont commencer à danser la danse officielle de leur club, la macarena, sur la caramel Dansen."**

"Ron se fera arreter en Hollande, à Amsterdam pour concurrence déloyale et devra payer une dette à la société en faisait abstinence pendant 12h. Il se suicidera au bout de quatre insoutenables minutes, armé d'une peau de banane. Hermione et Bella déménageront dans le lac, la citrouille faisant déjà office de scaphandre et annoncerons la naissance d'une nouvelle race des profondeurs: les ci...-trons! (bah, oui une ci[trouille]reine et un triton ça fait un citron). Dans le laboratoire, on étudia ce curieux spécimen, l'accouplant avec le Drago Malfait et on obtint... surprise, surprise, un Albus Dumbledore en parfait état (avancé) de marche, accro aux citrons et exerçant son emprise tentaculaire sur le monde. Monde qui fut surpris du goût bien meilleur qu'avant des fish-and-ships anglais. L'éclair de sev était en vérité composé des mots "I'm Potter Master" qu'Harry s'empressa de confirmer en retirant son dernier vêtement devant tout le monde dont une Rita Skeeter échevelée. Voire décheveulée comme son nouveau petit ami au crâne luisant de sang et de banana split. La macarena vira au cauchemard, la plupert de adeptes ne connaissant pas les pas surtout que Queudever avait mis "René la Taupe" comme musique à la place, par sympathie de rongeur."

****

**"Ron à présent mort, les moines sexuels d'Amsterdam vont essayer de coloniser le monde et plus particulièrement l'Angleterre pour éviter que la naissance d'un moine ennemi ne se reproduise. Arrivés la bas, ils croiseront la route du mini Bébé-Dumby qui leur offrit un, on s'en doute, citron. Et oui, mais un citron en forme de courgette et de couleur orange (la forme d'une tentacule et la couleur d'une citrouille). Les moines, totalement sous le charme de cette magnifique découverte, vont alors embarquer le bébé-nain à barbe blanche à l'emprise tentaculaire (car le bébé possède huit bras comme tout bon calamar qui se respecte). Sev et Harry, sous les yeux et le nez plein de sang de notre Cafard journaliste, vont commencer à copuler. On obtiendra un bon vieux M-preg. Sur-excitée, Rita finit par se transformer en cafard. Plus tard, Notre cher Peter trouva un cafard bien appétissant et s'empressera de le manger goulument. Les Mangemorts, complétement perdus, essayèrent de changer la musique mais ont fini par se mettre des coups sans prendre garde, chacun dansant à sa façon. "**

"Malheureusement pour les moines d'Amsterdam le fameux Élu du Gay Prime (vous comprenez, il a fait la Porno Academy et a gagné...) c'est Bubus (qui prend le bus... ça m'est venu comme ça) et que le fameux Citron du Lemon Secret est en vérité un point de cible pour l'Académie des Tueurs (du lundi au samedi de 8h à 23h sauf le mercredi à partir de 14h) qui le reste du temps se fait appeler la Tri-couille en l'hommage à leur première directrice la Pouffe-qui-souffle aux capacités buccales extrêmement développées.

Le nom sera repris après la massacre en règles des hommes des Pays-Bas avec la nouvelle série limitée de capotes goût citron-banane de chez Durs-les-Exs (parce qu'en détenir des vraies était passible de prison pour port d'arme)pour désigner les triplés du couple Snape-Potter. Le cafard ingéré par le traitre trouvera l'endroit fort accommodant y rencontrant quelques mouches et autres joyeusetés insectes avec lesquelles elle pondra deux ou trois centaines d'oeufs, mais elle finira tout de même dans un conduit d'évacuation bouseux avant de se faire récupérer comme engrais magique pour choux-raves* particulièrement gras. Le rat ira rejoindre sa hamster-dame sans savoir la menace qui pèse su- euh, EN lui. Transformés par l'écoute de cette somptueuse musique, les Mangemort décidèrent de fonder leur propre groupe de musique-qui-n'en-est-pas-une qu'ils appelèrent avec beaucoup d'ingénuosité et d'originalité... Mangemorts les Sorciers mélangeant habilement et subtilement musique classique, heavy métal et contry ainsi que les pas de danse de la macararena, histoire de rester fidèle à l'esprit originel du groupe.

*Les choux-raves existent réellement, j'ai cherché à "rave" dans le dictionnaire Le Robert (non-illustré)."

****

* * *

J'ai été mort de rire en faisant ça!  
Dite-moi votre avis!


End file.
